The One U Love
by Daniela-Hoyos
Summary: Nunca te has dado cuenta ¿O es que nunca lo sabrás? Estamos tan cerca, pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? Ese alguien que tienes a tu lado, quiere estar en tu corazón. Estamos tan cerca, pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? Soy consciente de que todavía no te has olvidado de él... resto del resumen dentro del fic!


**The One U Love.**

Nunca te has dado cuenta ¿O es que nunca lo sabrás? Estamos tan cerca, pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? Ese alguien que tienes a tu lado, quiere estar en tu corazón. Estamos tan cerca, pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? Soy consciente de que todavía no te has olvidado de él. Lo guardas en tu corazón ¿para qué hacerte sufrir? Pero yo, sólo pido un minuto, solo una pequeña parte del día para que te des cuenta por fin de mi amor.

La persona que amas no te quiere en cambio a quién no amas, él te sigue amando. Todavía estas pensando, pensando sólo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario, soy yo.

Si no soy yo, no entiendo, no lo entiendo.

Podría tener algo de tú tiempo ¿O no tengo el derecho a soñar? Estamos tan cerca, pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? Tú no quieres reconocerlo ¿O es que estás esperando a él? Estamos tan cerca, pero ¿Por qué tan lejos? Soy consciente de que todavía no te has olvidado de él, lo guardas en tu corazón ¿Para qué hacerte sufrir? Pero yo sólo pido un minuto, sólo una pequeña parte del día para que te des cuenta por fin de mi amor.

La persona que amas no te quiere en cambio a quién no amas, él te sigue amando. Todavía estas pensando, pensando sólo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario, soy yo. La persona que amas, no te quiere en cambio a quién no amas, él te sigue amando. Todavía estas pensando, pensando sólo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario, soy yo.

Si no soy yo, no entiendo, no lo entiendo.

Él no te mira, no te presta atención pero es imposible cambiar tu corazón y conseguir que me ames. Con la persona que amas, no habría diferencia, nunca habrá un día en que él te ame como tú lo amas. Tu amor sólo le entregas a él.

La persona que amas no te quiere en cambio a quién no amas, él te sigue amando, todavía estas pensando, pensando sólo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario, soy yo. La persona que amas no te quiere en cambio a quién no amas, él te sigue amando, todavía estas pensando, pensando sólo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario soy yo. La persona que amas no te quiere en cambio quién no amas, él te sigue amando. Todavía estas pensando, pensando solo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario soy yo.

Si no soy yo, no entiendo, no lo entiendo.

La persona que amas no te quiere en cambio a quién no amas, él te sigue amando. Todavía estas pensando, pensando sólo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario, soy yo. La persona que amas no te quiere en cambio a quién no amas, él te sigue amando. Todavía estas pensando, pensando sólo en él. En cuanto aquel solitario, soy yo.

Si no soy yo, no entiendo, no lo entiendo.

_**C-QUINT**_

**The One U Love.**

Y luego le das las flores ¿está bien?- dijo un chico de cabellos blancos y ojos violetas.

Y mientras tú hablas con ella, nosotros cuatro daremos una serenata- dijo un chico de cabello largo rubio de ojos azules.

¡Muchas gracias Akatsuki!- dijo otro rubio pero con cabello corto de ojos azules- es bueno que ustedes cuatro saquen tiempo para ayudar aunque alejándose de los demás de la banda.

Nos gusta hacerlo Naruto- dijo un pelirrojo de ojos cafés- lo que sigue depende de ti para conquistar a tu chica.

Estaba bien- sonrió el rubio de cabello corto- ¡prometo no defraudarlo!

Muy bien Deidara, Sasori, Hidan- hablo un pelinaranja de ojos morados para luego voltear a ver al otro chico- ¡Naruto vamos a que le robes el corazón a tu chica!

¡Vamos!- gritaron todos los cinco chicos mientras aplaudían.

Se puede ver a una hermosa chica de cabello largo de color negro azulado con ojos color perla muy hermosos. Se encontraba leyendo un libro en un restáurate muy famoso en la ciudad que tiene por nombre "restaurante Konoha". Esta muy concentrada hasta que escucha música de tras de ella haciendo que volteara.

Pero que significa esto- se dijo a si misma muy sonrojada.

Naruto sal de tu escondite- dijeron los cuatro Akatsukis mientras tocaban diferentes instrumentos.

Hinata- dijo el rubio saliendo de detrás de Deidara- son para ti- dijo extendiéndole un ramo de flores muy hermosas.

Naruto- dijo la oji-perla muy sonrojada recibiendo el ramo de flores- ¿por qué hiciste esto?

Porque te amo Hinata- le sonrió de una forma muy tierna a la joven- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Naruto- se encontraba muy impresionada pero luego le sonrió- claro que quiero ser tu novia.

¡lo volvimos a lograr chicos!- casi grita Hidan viendo como la nueva pareja se abrazaba- los dejamos a ustedes, Akatsuki les desea felicidad.

Fue un placer ayudarte Naruto- se despidió Pain mientras comenzaba a irse.

Hasta pronto viejo- se fue Deidara en compañía de sus amigos.

Nunca te separes de ella- dijo Sasori siguiendo a sus amigos.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS AKATSUKI!- grito el rubio despidiéndose de los cuatro chicos de Akatsuki.

Mientras esto ocurría, al otro lado de la ciudad una linda pelirrosa de ojos verdes los cuales ocultaba en unas grandes gafas al igual que su cuerpo bajo toda su ropa fuera de moda. Ella está en su computador revisando el muro del Facebook del chico que le gusta.

Sasuke- sonrió como boba- él nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo- dijo mientras veía su cabello el cual estaba amarrado en dos trenzas muy infantiles.

Justo en ese momento al frente de su pantalla sale un anuncio sale un anuncio el cual llama mucho su atención.

"Akatsuki servicio de amor"- leyó en voz alta impresionada- ten la oportunidad de conquistar al amor de tu vida con ayuda de cuatro de los integrantes de la famosa banda Akatsuki- termino de leer muy feliz- ¡ESO ES!- grito mientras se paraba de donde estaba.

Una hora después de eso se podían ver a los cuatro chicos de Akatsuki solos en la agencia donde hacían su trabajo de "servicio de amor". Estaban tan concentrados en un partido de futbol que no se percataron de la presencia de una nueva persona que acababa de llegar.

¡VAMOS ANOTALO!- gritaron los cuatro chicos parándose de sus lugares- ¡GOOOL!- parecían por morirse en ese momento.

Disculpen chicos- una pelirrosa los llamo pero no recibió respuesta-¡disculpen chicos!- volvió a llamar ahora más fuerte.

¿Eeeh?- dijeron todos los chicos al percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

En que te podemos ayudar- dijo Pain mientras se paraba al igual que sus demás amigos- ¿disculpa cuál es tu nombre?

Sakura Haruno- dijo sonriéndoles a todos los cuatro chicos- vine por lo del servicio de amor que ofrecen- dijo mientras sacaba una foto del chico que le gusta.

¿Cómo se llama él?- dijeron todos mientras veían en la foto un chico muy guapo- "_esto será duro"-_ pensaron todos.

Se llama Sasuke Uchiha- dijo mientras veía a los chicos con esperanzas- ¿me ayudan?

¡CLARO!- gritaron todos sonriendo.

¡nosotros te ayudaremos a que conquistes el amor de tu vida!- dijo feliz Deidara mientras examinaba a la pelirrosa de pies a cabeza.

Antes de empezar nosotros nos presentamos- dijo Sasori caminando donde está la joven parada- nosotros somos cuatro miembros de Akatsuki, mi nombre es Sasori- se presento amablemente.

Yo soy Hidan- dijo haciendo una reverencia- a tu servicio- le beso la mano a la joven.

Soy Pain el líder del grupo- dijo también haciendo una reverencia.

Y por ultimo yo soy Deidara- dijo sonriéndole.

Un gusto conocerlos a todos- devolvió el saludo igual de sonriente o más que Deidara.

Después de esa plática todos se fueron a una habitación donde había un tipo de comedor, estuvieron platicando un rato conociéndose mientras Deidara se ocupaba de hacer diseñar un plan para conquistar al joven que Sakura tanto ama.

Muy bien chicos ya acabe- dijo mientras mostraba un rollo de papel.

¿De cuánto lo hiciste idiota?- pregunto Hidan por ver el pequeño rollo tan grueso.

Es solo noventa pasos- dijo feliz mientras lo habría y este se iba desenrollando por todo el piso.

¡¿NOVENTA?!- grito Sakura impresionada.

Antes es el plan más corto que ha diseñado, siéntete alagada- dijo Pain mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ay Dios eso es mucho- después de decir eso la pelirrosa callo desmayada sobre la mesa tirando unos libros que estaban al frente de ella.

Creo que la mataste Deidara- dijo Sasori mientras cogía un marcador y movía su cabeza y no recibía reacción de la joven.

Al día siguiente Sakura se encontraba en la cocina de su casa en compañía de uno de los akatsukis, tuvieron que empezar con todo ya que el día anterior no pudieron hacer nada por el desmayo que esta tuvo por culpa del plan del rubio. Ella estaba en compañía de un pelirrojo muy guapo el cual leía un libro de repostería, mientras ella veía todos los ingredientes que este había traído.

Ya sé que haras- dijo mientras alejaba el libro de su cara con una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué cosa Sasori?- pregunto sonrojada por culpa de la sonrisa que este le regalaba.

Aremos un pastel- dijo mientras cogía sus manos entregándole un huevo.

Está bien hagámoslo- dijo sonriendo muy hermoso cosa que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el pelirrojo.

Así estuvieron un rato mientras preparaban la masa pero como a la pelirrosa se le hacía difícil Sasori fue el encargado de prepararla pero como él no podía hacer todo el trabajo dejo que ella siguiera.

Muy bien revuelve la mescla- dijo mientras le entregaba la mescla.

Está bien- dijo empezando a revolver muy rápido acción por la cual una parte de la mescla para la masa saliera volando justo a la cara de Sasori.

Sakura no lo hagas tan fuerte- dijo limpiándose la cara y parándose a tras de ella- déjame te ayudo- y con eso le tomo de la mano para revolver mientras con la otra le sujetaba la cintura.

Sasori- dijo muy sonrojada la pelirrosa mientras volteaba a ver al joven- gracias.

No es nada- dijo regalándole otra sonrisa- muy bien hecha la mescla en el molde y luego ponlo en el horno

Está bien- obedeció lo dicho por el pelirrojo e hizo lo que él le pidió que hiciera para después pararse de nuevo al lado de este para ayudarle a limpiar- tengo mucho calor- dijo soltándose el pelo y quitándose las gafas.

Sakura…- dijo el pelirrojo casi sin aire por ver a la pelirrosa con el cabello suelto y sin sus gafas pudiendo apreciar bien sus hermosos ojos- te vez hermosas sin gafas- sonrió como bobo.

Gracias Sasori- dijo bajando la cabeza apenada y algo sonrojada- sigamos limpiando.

Eeeh?- dijo Sasori saliendo del mundo en el que estaba- a si volvamos a la limpieza- dijo también limpiando junto a Sakura- _"desde cuando es tan hermosa"-_ pensó.

Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que terminaron de limpiar y sacaron el pastel del horno, a simple vista se veía delicioso pero ahora tocaba decorarlo cosa que Sakura hizo muy bien ya que se le veía increíblemente hermoso.

Muchas gracias por ayudarme Sasori- dijo mientras abrazaba al mencionado.

No es nada Sakura- dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo cuando sintió que le besaban la mejilla.

Bueno ya me voy que Deidara debe de estar esperándome- y con eso la joven salió volando de la cocina.

Sakura- dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla para luego voltear a ver el pastel- en este momento me gustaría que tú seas para mí- dijo mientras lo guardaba en la nevera para que no se dañara- será mejor que me vaya a descansar.

Mientras Sasori se iba a su descansar con cara de idiota enamorado aun con su mano en la mejilla, Deidara se encontraba esperando a la pelirrosa para comenzar a entrenar un rato. Mientras esperaba que la pelirrosa llegara estaba calentando en medio de la sala de la casa de ella donde ya tenía instalado todo su equipo.

Perdón por la demora Deidara- dijo Sakura parándose ya cambiada y con el cabello otra vez recogido y con sus gafas- ¿empezamos?

Claro Sakura empecemos- dijo mientras cogía unas pesas pequeñas con gran facilidad- úsalas por un rato como yo lo hago- dijo haciendo una demostración mientras veía a Sakura.

Está bien- dijo recibiendo las pesas que causan que casi se caiga al piso- esto pesa mucho- dijo tratando de hacer el ejercicio que el rubio le había puesto.

Déjame ayudarte- dijo parándose detrás de la pelirrosa y ayudarle a hacer el ejercicio.

¿Por qué mejor no me pones a hacer otra cosa?- dijo viendo al rubio con un puchero en la boca.

Está bien- desvió la mirada sonrojado- usa la caminadora- dijo mientras prendía la caminadora.

Está bien- dijo empezando a correr en la caminadora.

Como Deidara no consiguió encontrar otro ejercicio más que usar la caminadora no tuvo de otra que usarla únicamente. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y Deidara estaba por irse hasta que vio que Sakura aun estaba corriendo muy concentrada.

Sakura para ya- dijo parándose en frente de la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Jejeje perdón estaba muy concentrada- dijo saliendo de la caminadora y empezándose a secar el sudar de la frente.

Será mejor que te quites las gafas- dijo cogiendo las grandes y feas gafas.

Está bien- dijo poniendo las manos sobre las del rubio mientras se sacaba las gafas- no veo bien.

No te preocupes ya mejorara tu vista- dijo parándose mas cerca de ella con una sonrisa- _"es muy hermosa sin gafas"-_ pensó.

Tienes razón- dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a ver mejor- bueno es mejor que me vaya a descansar- dijo mientras le sonreía mas al rubio- gracias por todo Deidara.

No es nada Sakura- dijo sonriendo hasta que sintió que besaban su mejilla.

Buenas noches- y con eso Sakura salió caminando a su habitación.

Sakura- dijo levándose una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el beso para luego ver las gafas que seguían en sus manos- el chico por el que hace esto tiene suerte- dejo las gafas a un lado de la mesa y empezó camino en dirección a su hogar- ojala yo fuera ese chico- dijo sonriendo.

Sasori y Deidara ya no tenían que hacer más por la pelirrosa ya que habían cumplido con su labor pero aun quedaban dos que no sabían qué hacer. El rubio y el pelirrojo tenían caras de idiotas enamorados aun con sus manos en sus mejillas cosa que hacían que sus amigos los vieran raro.

Ya era un nuevo día y en la casa de la pelirrosa se encontraba un muy pensativo Hidan que era acompañado por una muy aburrida Sakura que estaba sentada al lado de este mientras él caminaba por toda la sala mientras pensaba que podría hacer para ayudarla.

¡Lo tengo!- dijo chasqueando los dedos y cogía la mano de Sakura haciendo que se parara- ¿sabes bailar?

Para ser sincera… no- dijo mientras veía al albino sonreírle- ¿no tienes nada mejor para ayudarme verdad?- rio tiernamente.

Parece que me conoces muy bien- dijo mientras cogía su mano y la otra la ponía en su hombro mientras el ponía su mano en su cintura- esto te ayudara mucho créeme.

Está bien, confió en ti- dijo bajando la cabeza para poder ver como lo hacía y evitar pisar a chico.

No mires el piso- dijo levantando su cabeza delicadamente- mira mi cara siempre- dijo sonriéndole cosa que provoco un sonrojo en la joven.

Está bien- dijo sonriendo.

Empezaron a bailar, Sakura lo hacía muy bien cosa que le impresionaba mucho a Hidan pero permitía que viera el rostro de la joven el cual le parecía cada segundo más hermoso y la cercanía que tenían hacia poder que pudiera apreciar los hermosos ojos verdes de ella.

"_es más hermosa de cerca"- _pensó mientras la miraba con una sonría- lo estás haciendo muy…- no pudo terminar porque en ese momento Sakura lo piso- ¡MY #$t%$#&$/%$%#$&/ PIE!- grito a todo pulmón mientras se sentaba para que se le pasara el dolor.

Por favor perdóname Hidan- decía casi desesperada la joven mientras veía como el chico estaba a punto de llorar por el dolor- ¿no puedo hacer nada por ti?

No te preocupes ya estaré bien- dijo regalándole una sonrisa y se volvía a parar- sigamos.

Está bien- dijo sonriendo con una hermosa sonrisa- te prometo que esta vez no te pisare- le saco la lengua.

Está bien, eso espero- volvió a poner la música y comenzó de nuevo a bailar con la joven.

Esa vez Sakura si lo estaba haciendo bien ya que no piso en ningún momento al albino que se encontraba en su mundo donde solo ellos existían. Todo iba tan bien hasta que la hizo girar haciendo que quedara muy cerca de su cara, el estaba acercándose cada vez más a la joven que estaba my sonrojada pero no se oponía a nada. Estaba a solo centímetros de la boca de ella cuando a Sakura le suena el celular haciendo que se alejara de Hidan que se había puesto muy rojo.

Lo siento Hidan pero debo irme- dijo cogiendo sus llaves- Pain me espera en el centro comercial.

No te preocupes, después de todo ya cumplí con mi deber- hizo reír a la joven, iba a volver a hablar cuando la sintió unos labios sobre su mejilla.

Gracias Hidan, después no vemos- y con eso Sakura salió de su casa dejando a un muy sonrojado Hidan que tenía su mano en su mejilla.

Ella… es perfecta- se dijo a si mismo suspirando como enamorado- el idiota por el que hace esto tiene suerte- volvió a decir mientras salía de la casa- quisiera ser ese idiota.

Había pasado una hora y Sakura ya estaba con el pelinaranja en una tienda de ropa. Ella se encontraba probándose cientos de atuendos mientras era calificada por Pain que estaba sentado en una silla con un vaso de agua en su mano.

Muy bien como me veo con este- dijo saliendo con un vestido rojo.

Mmmm no, no te deja ver bien la forma de tu cuerpo- dijo pasándole otro atuendo- intenta con este.

Está bien- entro al probador y después de cinco minutos volvió a salir- ¿qué opinas de este?

¡¿Es broma?!- casi grita viéndola con cara de espanto- ¡te vez como una anciana!- casi le vuelve a gritar- esto será muy duro- dio un suspiro.

Que lindas tus palabras de aliento- y con eso volvió a entra al probador.

Así estuvieron por otra hora hasta que tanto Pain como Sakura ya estaban perdiendo las esperanzas para encontrar un atuendo perfecto para el chico que le gusta y por el cual está haciendo todo ese trabajo.

Este es el ultimo vestido que me pruebo- dijo desde el vestidos, se notaba que estaba casada- me quitare las gafas ¿está bien?

Está bien- dio un suspiro esperando el vestido en el que saldría Sakura.

¿Cómo me veo?- dijo saliendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Te ves hermosa- tenia la boca abierta a más no poder- ese vestido rosa te queda perfecto- estaba adquiriendo un sonrojo en su rostro- _"es verdaderamente hermosa"- _pensó.

¿de verdad?- dijo sonriendo mas- entonces llevemos este.

De acuerdo- dijo parándose de donde estaba- pero antes- cogió dos atuendos exactamente iguales- ¿no los probamos?

Jajajajaja de acuerdo- y con eso cada uno se fue aun vestidor.

Estuvieron una hora probándose atuendos de pareja, se estaban divirtiendo mucho hasta que advirtieron que ya iban a cerrar la tienda. Por esa razón decidieron pagar e irse de una vez a sus respectivas casas. Estaban caminando hasta que llegaron a un cruce donde tenían que despedirse ya que se iban por diferentes lados.

Gracias por el vestido es hermoso- dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

No es nada- dijo mientras la abrazaba- nos vemos mañana en el "restaurante Konoha" ¿está bien?

De acuerdo- dijo acercándose a su mejilla y besándola- buenas noches Pain, hasta mañana- y con eso ella se fue caminando a su casa.

Ella es… increíble- dijo llevándose una mano a su mejilla y comenzando a caminar a su casa- ojala todo lo que está haciendo fuera por mi- dijo suspirando como enamorado.

El resto de la noche paso normal si quitamos el hecho de que los cuatro miembros de Akatsuki estaban con caras de idiotas enamorados, de resto todo paso perfecto. Ya era la mañana siguiente y todos los de Akatsuki están en el "restaurante Konoha" viendo al chico que tanto ama la pelirrosa leyendo un libro hasta que vieron que Sakura aparecía atrás de ellos.

Chicos que ven- saludo la pelirrosa riendo tiernamente haciendo que los cuatro se sonrojaran.

Estamos asegurándonos de que tu hombre siga esperando- dijo Deidara viendo a la joven- te ves hermosa Sakura.

Gracias Deidara- le sonrió.

Muy bien Sakura ahora ve donde esta él y ofrécele el pastel que hiciste- dijo Sasori mientras avanzaba junto con los demás de Akatsuki detrás de la joven.

Está bien- dijo comenzando a acercarse mas hasta que vio a Sasuke pararse haciendo que ella se detuviera.

¡Oye cariño cuidado, casi derramas eso sobre mi!- grito Sasuke de la forma más femenina posible haciendo que Sakura abriera la boca a más no poder para luego voltearse a ver a los cuatro chicos de Akatsuki. Volteo a ver cuando tenía al chico que le gustaba al lado de ella- ¿y tú que me ves molestia?- se quejo de nuevo haciendo que Sakura tirara su pastel. Sasuke volteo la mirada encontrándose con los de Akatsuki- ¡WOOW SON AKATSUKI! ¡SON TAN LINDOS Y GUAPOS! ¡LOS AMO!- y al haber gritado eso el obvio chico gay salió corriendo tras los cuatro jóvenes que estaban huyendo por sus vidas.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE SER GAY!- grito Sakura para luego desmayarse.

Después de ese incidente y de que Sakura recuperara la conciencia ella se reunió de nuevo con los integrantes de akatsuki a discutir lo que había pasado.

¿Estás bien Sakura?- preguntaron los cuatro con la voz entrecortada

Si lo estoy- cogió su foto de Sasuke y la vio un momento- perdí tiempo contigo- y la tiro haciendo que los chicos aplaudieran.

Descuida encontraras el amor dentro de poco- dijo Sasori.

Akatsuki siempre estará a tu lado- dijeron los cuatro sonriendo.

Gracias chicos- los abrazo a cada uno provocándoles un sonrojo a los cuatro- los quiero.

Y nosotros a ti- dijeron todos.

**Fin…**


End file.
